


Late

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Series: Newsies Oneshots [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey totally tracks all the Newsies, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I refuse to type them all out tho, M/M, Oneshot, Protesting, Spot’s protective, That’s stupid, There’s more newsies, Why isn’t there a Buttons/Elmer relationship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: Spot wasn’t worried when Race was late. He was late almost every other day, it was kind of his trademark. But 4 hours late was a new record. And now Spot was getting worried...Totally fluff, just some domestic Sprace living their best life.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Elmer, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jojo (Newsies), Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Random protesting idea I had during the BLM protests, and I’m only posting it now because I forgot I wrote this. Also, does nobody else ship Belmeruttons? I’m disappointed there’s no relationship tag for them.

Spot wasn’t worried when Race was late. He was late almost every other day, it was kind of his trademark. But 4 hours late was a new record. And now Spot was getting worried. He sat at their kitchen table, phone in front of him and a drink in his left hand. His right was incessantly tapping a rhythm on the tabletop. 1:06 A.M. When Race came home late, usually it was because he was with some friends, so earlier he had texted the group chat. 

11:48 PM

SPOT: Anybody know where Race is  
DAVEY: No. Have you tried calling?   
SPOT: OF COURSE I’VE TRIED CALLING HIM  
DAVEY: Geez, Sorry. Try tracking his phone.  
SPOT: With what?   
DAVEY: Oh, wait, I’m the one with the trackers.   
DAVEY: Let me look  
MUSH: You track us Davey?  
CRUTCHIE: You think he trusts us enough not too  
MUSH: Touché   
DAVID: His phone must have died, the last known location is from 3 hours ago at the Dance Studio.   
BLINK: I ain’t with him  
MUSH: Me either  
IKE: Me three  
MIKE: Me four  
ROMEO: Me 5  
SPECS: 6  
SNIPER: 7  
SMALLS: 8  
TOMMY BOY: 9  
FINCH: 10  
JACK: 11  
ELMER: 12  
BUTTONS: 13  
DAVEY: That’s everyone but Race, Albert, and JoJo.   
CRUTCHIE: That’s comforting  
SPOT: @Finch has Albert said anything to you  
FINCH: @Spot nope  
FINCH: But it’s Al  
FINCH: Are we really surprised  
ELMER: No  
ELMER: And me and Buttons ain’t seen JoJo either  
SPECS: Has anyone seen my shoe  
ROMEO: You lost it again?  
MIKE: I haven’t seen it  
IKE: Me either  
TOMMY BOY: Me three  
SPOT: WE’RE TALKING ABOUT RACE YOU IDIOTS. WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?  
JACK: Dude, Chill.   
JACK: One time he disappeared for a week and came back with 100 dollars and a new tattoo.  
SPOT: You’re all useless

David had continued to check back every 10 minutes, but so far there was no word of Albert, JoJo, or more importantly, Race. Suddenly his phone started to buzz. He jerked out of his chair, scrambling for the device. He answered it without checking caller ID. 

“ Race?”

“ Uh, no. It’s NYPD.”

“ Oh, sorry.” Spot said, his ears red. NYPD? Had another client of his submitted a complaint?

“ It’s fine. Are you Sean Conlon?”

“ Yes.” 

“ Are you willing to accept a call from a Mr. Antonio Higgins?”

“ Yes!” Spot said, feeling simultaneously relieved and worried. 

“ Alright sir. You have 5 minutes.” There was the sound of the phone being handed away.

“ Spot?” 

“ Racetrack Higgins, you’ve got 10 seconds to tell me why you’ve been arrested.” 

“ I ain’t been arrested, Spot.” 

“ Uh-Huh,” Spot said, standing up and grabbing his keys, “ Then why are you at the Police Station?” 

“ Because I want to be. And also because I got arrested.” 

“ That’s what I thought. I’m heading down right now, stay out of trouble and keep your mouth shut. I can’t trust you not to say something stupid.” 

“ Rude.” Race pouted. “ Anyway, I need you to come bail me out. And Al and Jo.” 

“ Why can’t Finch bail Albert out?” 

“ Albert’s out cold.” Spot sighed as he locked the apartment door behind him. 

“ I ain’t even gonna ask. I’m just leaving the apartment now.” 

“ Awesome. You might wanna hurry, some of these other guys are gettin’ real close to me and Jo.” 

“ Please don’t start a fight.” 

“ I won’t, but I’ll sure end one.” Spot rolled his eyes. 

“ Just don’t get hurt.” 

“ You know I won’t. Anyways, they’s telling me to get off the phone. See ya soon?” 

“ Wait, ya never told me what you got arrested for-“ There was a click as the phone went dead. Spot sighed and tucked his phone back in his pocket. Why he ever fell in love with Race, he’d never know.

~~~~~

“ I’m here to bail out Ra- Antonio Higgins, Albert DaSilva and Jorgelino Josephino De la Guerra.”

“ Three people huh?” Said the attendant in front of Spot. 

“ Yeah. My idiot friends.” 

“ Well your friends owe ya buddy, we got a lotta people arrested tonight, and most of ‘em will spend the night.” Spot laughed. 

“They sure do owe me. How much is bail?” Spot pulled out his wallet. He settled the bail for the three, then waited while the attendant filled out the forms.

“ Sign here on each one, and once the charges are dropped or the case ended you’ll get your money back. I’ll have Officer Denton escort you down to the holding cells to get your friends.” Spot signed, then stepped back. 

“ Are you Sean?” 

“ Yes. Officer Denton?” The officer nodded. 

“ Follow me.” Spot walked behind the man as they went through a doorway and down some stairs. “ Who are you here for again?” Spot rattled off the names. “ I see.” Denton grabbed a clipboard hanging on the wall. He ran a finger down the list. “ They’re in cell 3.” He walked off, and Spot followed, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend and his friends. The officer stopped in front of a crowded cell. 

“ Listen up, I’m looking for an Antonio Higgins, Albert DaSilva, and Jo- josé- a,” 

“ JoJo De la Guerra.” Spot supplied. Seconds later, Race showed up at the front of the cell, supporting Albert with JoJo on the other side. The skin around Race’s right eye was discolored, and there was dried blood underneath his nose. JoJo had a bloody lip and a dark bruise on his forehead. Albert looked least hurt, although the large lump on his head indicated he probably had a concussion. 

“ Spotty!” Race chirped, smiling at him. “ You came!” 

“ Of course I came, idiot.” Spot waited as Officer Denton unlocked the cell door. 

“ Thanks Spot.” JoJo said good naturedly. “ Things got rough out there real fast, and we didn’t know what was going on ‘til we was on the ground.” Spot huffed as the group walked up the stairs. 

“ I’m sure. Now you gonna tell me why you got arrested?” He shot his glare at all of them. JoJo and Albert avoided just eyes, but Race continued to look at him, sheepishly. 

“ I wasn’t plannin’ on doing it, but I started walking home, an’ I saw all the people, and I couldn’t just leave. They was protestin’ Spot, you know I always gotta help if there’s one.” That was too true. “ Problem was some folks didn’t like that, an’ so they called the cops for some random crap and we got arrested.” 

“ How’d you manage to get Albert and JoJo wrapped up with ya?” Spot asked, holding the door open for the threesome. 

“ Bold of you to assume that I had anything to do with them coming with me.” Race huffed. 

“ Did he?” Spot asked JoJo.

“ Yeah.” 

“ Traitor.” Race muttered. 

“ We were supposed to meet up to go see a movie, but then he called and wanted to do this.” Spot glared at Race. 

“ It was kinda fun.” Albert mumbled.

“ Until we got arrested.” JoJo added. “ How much was bail?” 

“ 600 bucks.” Spot growled, unlocking his car. “ At least for JoJo. Albert’s was 620, and Racer was almost 700. Apparently the more times you’ve been arrested the higher the bail.” 

“ Huh.” Race said thoughtfully as he shoved Albert in the backseat. “ Well, whoops.” 

“ Whoops is right.” Spot started the car, then checked to make sure everyone was wearing seatbelts. It was a habit, Race constantly forgot, and it only took one trip to the hospital for Spot to become the seat belt police. 

“ Finch’s, right Albert?” The red-head muttered something unintelligible. 

“ Yes.” JoJo supplied. 

“ What ‘bout you JoJo, Elmer and Buttons’?” 

“ Yep.” 

“ Alrighty.” 

~~~~~

“ Spot?” Spot glanced over at Race. 

“ Yeah?” 

“ Sorry.” Race muttered, rubbing his arm. Spot put down the rag he was running under cold water. 

“ For what?” 

“ For, ya know, the whole getting arrested thing.” 

“ Why’re you sorry for that?” 

Race sighed, shifting in his seat on the bathroom counter. “ I know ya get worried when I don’t call an’ come home late. An’ when I get in trouble like that.” Spot grabbed the rag and turned around. Race was staring guiltily at the ground. 

Spot sighed, gently lifting his boyfriend’s chin. Race was absolutely crazy, no doubt about it, but he also had a fear of getting abandoned. When he was a kid, he’d gotten tossed from foster home to foster home with the drop of hat. So everytime he did something like this, afterward he got all quiet and distant. And scared that Spot would leave him. 

“ Hey, Tony, listen to me. You don’t gotta be sorry you wanted to stand up for something you believe in. And yeah, I get worried when you’re late or don’t call, especially when you call from the police station saying you’ve been arrested. But ya know that I can never stay mad at you.” Race sniffed, his teary eyes staring into Spot’s. “ An’ I promise that you’re stuck with me ‘til the day you die.” Race let out a watery laugh. 

“ Really?” 

“ Really.” Spot said, then lifted the rag and started to softly wipe away the dried blood. After he was done, he helped Race off the counter. “ Let’s get some ice on that eye, then hopefully we can call it a night.” 

“ Or early morning.” Spot looked at the kitchen clock. It was almost 3. “ You have to get up in 3 hours Spot.” Race’s voice was shaky with guilt.

“ Hey, I’d lose sleep for you any day.” Spot threw an ice pack at him. 

“ You already do too much.” 

“ And so do you. Truce?” Race rolled his eyes before placing the ice pack on one. 

“ Fine. But both of us are going to bed right now, and then spending Saturday together doing nothing. Deal?” Spot grinned and ruffled Race’s hair. 

“ We ain’t done that in a while. I think ya got yourself a deal Racer.”


End file.
